


Favourite Scars

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: (a very small amount of angst), Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Custom Hawke (Dragon Age), Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Elf-Blooded Hawke (Dragon Age), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Other, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Scars, Trans Hawke (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, Trans character by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: Anders traces his fingers along the thin lines that Phoebe clawed into Hawke’s skin, and the wounds vanish. Hawke frowns.“I never get cool scars since I met you,” they say.Anders laughs. “You want to have scars?”Prompt from Tumblr: "Touching scars/wounds" and my Hawke/Anders.See work notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: No Rest in This World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Favourite Scars

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic on Tumblr [here](https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/643125701977980928/touching-scarswounds-rough-kisses-for-your). Thanks to [floralprintshark](https://floralprintshark.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!  
>  **Trigger warnings:** Mentions of scars from accidents, combat, and top surgery.

Anders traces his fingers along the thin lines that Phoebe clawed into Hawke’s skin, and the wounds vanish. Hawke frowns.

“I never get cool scars since I met you,” they say.

Anders laughs. “You want to have scars?”

“You don’t?”

“I suppose I don’t have to heal you. I can let your wounds fester and test out ways to heal infection. You’ll get all kinds of nasty scars. Maybe gangrene.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” says Hawke. They fall back onto the pillows, looking at the spot on their arm where the scratches were a moment ago. “I like having scars. They’re reminders. Like tattoos, but accidental.”

“What’s this one from?” asks Anders, pointing to the small round one on their forearm.

“Chickenpox,” says Hawke.

Anders snorts and searches for another one, a few inches down: a wide line that he recognizes as a burn scar.

“You know what,” says Hawke, “I don’t remember if that one was from trying to bake Carver and Bethany a birthday cake, or if it was this one.” They point to a similar scar on their opposite arm.

“What’s the other one from?”

“I don’t remember.”

“I thought scars were supposed to be reminders,” teases Anders.

“Not all of them are effective.”

“What’s your biggest one?”

Hawke raises an eyebrow and gestures to the symmetrical scars on their chest. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” they say.

Anders chuckles. “I’m sure it was an epic battle.”

“You should see the other guy.”

“I think the one on your back is bigger, though,” says Anders.

“I forgot about that one. I can’t see it.”

“Is it a good story?”

Hawke smiles. “First time I ever fought a templar.”

“Now who’s talking dirty?”

“It wasn’t as heroic as you’re picturing. One of the templar recruits in Lothering was being a prick to my friend while he was off duty. We threw a few punches, both got a nosebleed, and I got an iron fence in the back. Probably wasn’t worth it. The Revered Mother yelled at him for an hour, though, so I was pretty pleased.”

“How old were you?” asks Anders.

“Fifteen,” says Hawke, with a grin.

“Your parents must have been very proud.”

“I think they were, but they pretended to be upset. It was less cute when I learned to use a sword.”

“But now it’s more heroic,” says Anders. He touches the familiar scar on Hawke’s shoulder with a twinge of guilt. It came from a templar’s blade during that first fight in the Kirkwall Chantry.

“That one’s my favourite,” says Hawke.

“Why?”

“Because it reminds me of meeting you.”

Hawke’s smile is too contagious to let Anders feel guilty for long. He leans over to kiss them, and catalogues all of the other scars on their skin until it’s too dark to see.


End file.
